El Show de Talento de Casper High
by Maleny Phantom
Summary: [Traducción]Nuestros Héroes Favoritos se juntan para ver una pelicula que Tucker escogio. Pero resuluta que no es cualquier pelicula. Es el Show de talento de la Escuela Casper, donde Phantom abre su corazon frente a todo el mundo.


_**Esta es una Traduccion del Fic "The talent Show of Casper High", en realidad a mi me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes tambien.**_

**_Autor: _gothanangel12345**

**Ni la historia nii los personajes me pertenecen, La historia fue traducida con el permiso correspondiente del author**

* * *

_**El show de talento de Casper H**__**igh**_

La tormenta se volvía mas violenta conforme pasaban los minutos, haciendo que los tres chicos que en ese momento se encontraban en la sala de cine en el sótano se quedaran a dormir. Era muy peligroso para ellos ir a sus hogares, así que llamaron a sus respectivas casas, pidieron permiso y sonrieron cuando obtuvieron un "si" por respuesta.

-¿y que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Sam mientras se estiraba en el sofá frente a la gran pantalla de televisión.

-Uh… ¿por que no vemos una película?- Pregunto Tucker al chico a su lado- ¿Qué opinas Danny?

-Esta bien, creo-el sonrió sin mucho interés; estaba demasiado aburrido, pero la pequeña caja en las manos del moreno en verdad llamo su atención-¿Qué película es esa?

Sam miro hacia donde Danny señalaba y suspiro- Tucker ya te lo dije, eso no es una película

-lo se pero es inevitable verlo-discutió mientras veía la caja- vamos¿Qué tan seguido ves a los chicos de la escuela haciendo cosas como estas?

-ahh, esta bien-Sam suspiro resignada-pero no le digas a nadie que yo tengo esto¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Danny, con un poco de curiosidad – Eso es…. ¿el show de talento de la escuela?

-si¿por que?-dijo Tucker al tiempo que abría la caja y encendía el DVD

-chicos, ustedes no fueron ese día¿como lo consiguieron?-estaba prácticamente gritando de nervios

-Danny ¿estas bien?- pregunto Sam a lo que el respondió un si con un movimiento de cabeza-mis padres fueron el día que se realizo y lo grabaron. Un día lo estaba viendo con Tuck, pero solo llegamos hasta la parte en el que Dash y el quipo de fútbol bailaban ballet-

Ella y Tucker comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, pero se detuvieron cuando ambos notaron lo nervioso que Danny se encontraba. Ellos lo miraron por un par de segundos, pero Tucker no pudo esperar mas y puso el disco, luego presiono el botón adelantar para saltarse todo lo que ya habían visto.

Danny solo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y agacho la cabeza. Estaba totalmente sonrojado. Sam lo noto y se sentó a su lado-¿Qué sucede…?

-solo prométeme que…-murmuro tomándola de las manos y sin mirarla a los ojos-…que no me vas a odiar después de esto. Por favor

-¿de que estas..?-comenzó pero se detuvo cuando en la pantalla vio un chico de cabello blanco y ojos verde neon, tímido, arriba del escenario-Tucker, detenlo ahí.

El chico obedeció y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, justo ahí, frente a toda la gente del pueblo, estaba parado Danny Phantom, el enemigo fantasma numero uno. No era perseguido por sus padres ni Valerie, tampoco los hombres de blanco.

-¿en que estabas pensando?!!-pregunto Tucker casi gritando y cayendo en el piso con una cara de sorpresa

-¡¡Danny pudiste haber muerto ahí!!-menciono Sam, vio que Phantom tomo el micrófono y sonrió tímidamente.

-"_Hola, como muchos de ustedes saben, yo soy Danny Phantom. Algunos me consideran un villano, otros un héroe. A otros mas los he salvado algunas veces, pero esta noche, solo quiero sacar esto que tengo en mi pecho"-_Phantom miro a la audiencia un poco decepcionado-_"yo he estudiado en esta escuela y, bueno, nunca he participado en estos show de talentos, pero me gustaría intentarlo"._

-uh…Danny¡¿en que estabas pensando?!-pregunto de nuevo Tucker desde el piso, mirando a Danny con grandes ojos de incredibilidad.

Sam estaba demasiado ocupada viendo a Phantom continuar con su pequeño discurso-_"Quisiera dedicar esto a mi cariñosa novia, Paulina"_

La canción empezó a escucharse y el comenzó a pasar sus manos tras su cuello. Ella no dijo una sola palabra, se quedo con la boca abierta cuando el comenzó a cantar.

_I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy  
she talks for hours and still tomorrow  
she'll call again and when he thinks that this could be the end,  
she calls again.  
At six in the morning she waits at the door,  
he tells her to leave but still tomorrow shell be there again  
she won't let go._

Tucker detuvo la película y miro a Danny, esperando que le dijera de qué se trataba todo eso.

-oye créeme, todo en esa canción me queda perfectamente. ¿Nunca se han preguntado por que siempre dejo el celular?-explicó nervioso- y si, ella va a mi casa mas o menos a esa hora a buscar a Phantom. Odio el hecho de que piense que él es mi mejor amigo…-

Tucker rió, dio play con el control remoto, mientras Sam seguía sin decir una sola palabra.

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight,  
and pack your bags  
if you want.  
A one way ticket out of my life.  
Watching you fly away.  
I never liked you_

Tucker detuvo de nuevo el clip, esperando la siguiente explicación.

-¿Qué?, la quiero fuera de mi vida, ella, ella esta sofocándome!!!- de nuevo puso play a la grabación y Sam todavía permanecía en silencio.

_She doesn't care if he tries to ignore.  
He runs away but still she follows,  
she'll try again.  
She likes to think shell get him in the end.  
Yeah!_

-la he ignorado, le he dicho que me deje solo, pero me sigue a todas partes-exclamo algo nervioso

-Danny¿por que debería odiarte?-por fin respondió Sam después de salir de la impresión que le causo entender que Danny sabia cantar-¡¡¡si esto me hace muy feliz!!!

-si de verdad quieres saber, solo aguarda-Danny suspiro, cubriendo de nuevo su rostro. El seguía cantando en la pantalla.

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight,  
and pack your bags  
if you want.  
A one way ticket out of my life,  
watching you fly away.  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you, _

Sam arrebato el control remoto de la mano de Tucker antes de que presionara "stop" de nuevo. Miro con atención como Phantom rascaba nervioso tras su cuello.

-_"de verdad lo siento, Paulina. Si estas viendo esto, que estoy seguro que si por que estas allá, quiero decirte que deseo lo mejor para ti, de verdad lo siento, pero nuestra relación no esta funcionando como debiera y… mi corazón pertenece a alguien mas"-_

La cámara enfoco a Paulina, quien desde donde estaba amenazaba con matarlo si no se disculpaba, lo cual era una amenaza un tanto estúpida. Ella gritaba que lo odiaba, que estaría mejor sin el y lo llamo algo así como "Extraño chico muerto con cabello de anciano"

Los paparazzis salieron de todas partes, la mayoría haciendo las mismas preguntas, "¿Entonces quien es la dueña de tu corazón¿Es una chica fantasma¿Es otra humana?" y algunas otras preguntas que prefirió ignorar. Phantom suspiro y apretó el micrófono en su mano.

-"_No les diré su nombre, solo les diré que ella es la mejor amiga que un chico podría tener. Es mi mejor amiga y… la amo"- _después de haber dicho tal cosa, soltó el micrófono y voló lejos, dejando a un confundido publico atrás.

Sam apago la televisión y volteo a ver a Danny, fijamente a los ojos.-Danny eso quiere decir que...-

-si Sam, por favor no me mates, es solo que tenia que decirlo o, o…-

No pudo terminar lo que quería decir pues noto que Sam comenzó a llorar, un suave llanto. Danny se acerco a ella, e hizo una señal a Tucker para que se fuera. La envolvió entre sus brazos y la acaricio tiernamente.

-lo siento Sam¿podemos fingir que esto nunca paso?, de hecho, ignora lo que dije ¿si? No llores, solo…

Sam levanto la mirada y sonrió, dándole un suave y apacible beso los labios. Eso lo convenció de que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida. Por un minuto, el mundo parecía haberse detenido y si no hubiera sido por el flash de la cámara, ese momento habría durado mucho más. No hicieron caso a las luces brillantes, ambos tenían cosas mas importantes de que hablar.

-¿entonces eso quiere decir?-pregunto Danny dándole a Sam un gran abrazo

-quiere decir- dijo ella, suspirando de felicidad-que deberías cantar mas seguido

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado )**_

_**Dejen muxos Reviews!!!**_

**_bye: atte iop ;)_**


End file.
